The ultimate goal of this research is to develop a diagnostic kit which will permit easy and rapid identification of ovarian amylase. This amylase isozyme appears to be a good indicator for ovarian cancer. In addition monoclonal antibodies will be produced which will enable reliable detection of the amounts of salivary, pancreatic, and ovarian amylases in patient specimens. It is anticipated that it will be possible to generate monoclonals which will detect specific isoelectric variants of each isozyme. During Phase I monoclonal antibodies specific for each isoenzyme will be generated. They will form the basis for kit development and clinical testing during Phase II. Such a kit permiting direct evaluation of amylase isozyme levels should prove superior to current methodologies which are either more time consuming or which rely on inhibitors for distinguishing isozymes. At present activity measurements can not distinguish ovarian from salivary isozymes. (2)